The Sister's Point Of View Rewrite
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Sayu Yagami has far more to her than most would think, this is how her life changes during the Kira case after meeting a certain snow look-alike. (None of the main story changes; its a Behind The Scenes of Death Note) -new title is going to be Through Her Eyes-
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so first chapter of the rewritten The Sister's Point Of View, which, by the way, needs a new title...like, really bad, and I can't think of one so I'm accepting ideas.**_

* * *

I stared at my brother's door. Should I really be doing this? Maybe I was making a mistake. The voice that obviously wasn't my brother's could have been the TV, everyone replies to the TV every now and then…but what if it wasn't?

I took a deep breath and tried to open Light's door. It was locked. _Huh?_

"Why do you have to lock your door, Light?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…hey, Sayu." Light greeted, not opening his door, "what?"

"I need some help with my homework!" I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, okay, sure. Hang on a second" I heard some shuffling.

_What's he hiding from us? _I wondered as my older brother opened the door.

"Ta-da! Quadratic functions!" I chirped, holding up my MATH homework book and textbook.

"Uh-huh" Light nodded.

"_Watch out, Light…_" a rough voice spoke. It was faint, and I could barely hear it, it was like someone was speaking from a distance. _Who…? _I quickly scanned the room, in search for the owner.

"_That death note in your drawer…if she touches it, well, anyone who touches it can see me_".

_Eh? Anyone who touches it…? What's a death note? What does he mean? _I wanted to ask Light so bad, but that would give me away! I was only here for help with homework, nothing more.

I looked around for the person who spoke again, and spotted a book on the floor.

"Hey, were you reading this magazine? Isn't it kinda dirty?" _Is this was he was trying to hide? _"Oh, I know. Is this why you locked your door?"

"hey, you." Light took the magazine from me, "I was looking at the articles about Kira and L".

_If that really was what he was trying to hide, why bother in the first place? He's allowed to…no…it's something else; he's hiding something else. _"Oh, yeah, you're going to be a detective when you grow up. So you're studying for that, too. Wow."

"That's right. I'm going to be the top honcho at the National Police Agency" Light gloated.

"I bet you will, too, Light" I encouraged, "you really could." _Why do I even bother feeding his ego?_

After that, we sat down at Light's desk and Light started "helping" me with my homework.

I don't _really _need help with my homework. I can do it myself just fine, if anything it's too easy. I may act like a normal teenager, but I've already graduated college. The only one who knows is my aunt, Miyo, who signed all the papers for my online course. I'm staying in school right now because I want to live as an average teenager, at least for a little while; I have tons of time to grow up later.

I sighed out of boredom as Light explained the latest problem to me before going back to acting like I know nothing. "Gosh, you're such a Math whiz!"

"Look, did you really get it?" Light questioned.

I put on a sheepish face as I replied, "uh…well, sort of".

I then heard some noises downstairs and held in my sigh of relief, "Oh, that must be dad, he's home early today".

I stood up and hurried out of the room, giving a short reply to Light's request of me finishing off my homework by myself, before jumping into my room and quickly grabbing my white notebook. My notebook worked like a diary; I wrote everything I thought down during my little breaks from my hobby: detective work.

Ever since I'd graduated from my online college course three months ago, I had grown bored, and decided to put my hacking skills to good use. I'd hack into the police's case files and see what I could do to help, leaving a little note behind from my alias, Dawn, so they wouldn't freak out. I'm starting to believe the police are beginning to trust Dawn a little, since they've stopped trying to make new passwords and locks…that or they've given up, which I doubt.

I wrote down what I heard the strange voice say, and my suspicions and ideas, before closing my notebook and stuffing it into my pillow case, where I hide everything, including my savings from my pocket money from mom and my pay from my part-time job online, which aunt Miyo sends me every two weeks.

"Light, Sayu, its dinner time!" my mom, Sachiko Yagami, called up to us, "Come downstairs."

"Coming!" I called back, rushing downstairs, "Hi daddy!"

When I saw my dad's face, I began to worry a little, "are you okay, dad?"

"Yeah" my dad, Soichiro Yagami sighed as he sat down to take off his shoes, "go and eat, your mother is waiting."

I heard Light greet dad as I entered the kitchen to help mom bring the food to the table.

Once all the food was ready, dad and Light sat down with us and began to eat. Half way through, dad sighed and started up a conversation.

"How's school going, Light?" Dad asked my brother.

"Hm?" Light looked up, "okay. Same as usual, dad."

"Yup" I joined in, "top of the class as usual! You can count on Light!"

"Yes" mom agreed, "you can count on Light."

"And what about you, Sayu?" Dad asked me.

"Who, me?" I blinked, and then turned sheepish, "are you…sure you want to know? I guess it's…same as usual for me, too."

"I see" dad said, putting down his chopsticks.

"You seem tired, dad." Light said, stating the obvious. I held in my sarcastic response.

"Well…this case is a hard one, to put it mildly…" dad sighed, "It's practically a wild goose chase. But…the person in charge of the investigation did say today that judging from the estimated time of death, the killer is probably a student…"

"I really don't think this is a subject for the dinner table…" mom interjected.

"Why not?" Dad asked, "we've had cases before where ideas from Light helped us move the investigation forward."

Before anything else happened, Light put his chopsticks down too and stood up, "I'm done."

"What, already?!" I stared.

"Sayu, is that all the help you needed?" Light asked as he took his dishes into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied.

"Was Light helping you do your homework again, Sayu?" Dad asked.

"Gee, Light! Thanks for blabbing!" I cried teasingly.

After that I wasn't really listening, Light said something to mom about cleaning and then left.

"You know" I said to myself, "Light's starting to act like a real teenager."

"Sayu?" Dad called my attention, I looked up.

"Yeah, dad?" I replied.

"Is something wrong?" Dad worried.

"Huh? No, I just zoned out a little" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mom joined in.

"Yes, I'm fine" I waved them off, "if anything, I'm more worried about you, dad."

"I'll be alright, don't worry" Dad smiled back.

After dinner, I headed up to my room and pulled out my laptop before typing in the rather long password and getting into the police files as if it were nothing.

I opened the file containing information on the Kira case, which I had been keeping tabs on ever since L and Kira's "battle", what I found surprised me.

"-**From what we have found, the times of death (4 pm – 2 am weekdays, 11 am – 2 am weekends) indicate that Kira may be a student**" I read, then I went back, "wait! A student! That's the exact same thing dad said! That means he's on the Kira case!"

I jumped up and ran to my door, planning to tell dad to quit, but then I realised that if I did that, I'd give myself away. I could get into a lot of trouble.

With that in mind, I walked back to my bed and read over the rest of the file. If I couldn't tell dad to quit, I'll just have to help them catch Kira faster.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, I'd like to thank that **_**one **_**person for reviewing. Everybody else, I know you're there, I don't care if you don't have an idea for a new title (I still need one, even though I've been given some ideas), I just want some word of encouragement to keep this story from crashing. Also, I do this thing now, where I don't update until the number of reviews outweighs the number of chapters, just thought you'd like to know.**_

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find that the sun had long since risen, meaning that I was late. _Crap!_

I jumped out of bed and ran to my wardrobe, pulling out the first two things I could find: A dark purple hoodie and black tracksuit pants. Different from my usual style, but it was getting colder anyway.

I threw on the clothes and checked the time. Not as late as I thought it was, but I was still late. I then grabbed my messenger bag (which had been found tossed carelessly under my bed) and put my laptop, research notes, and basic school stuff inside it before bolting out of my room and jumping down the stairs.

"Sayu! What are you doing up so late?!" mom gasped.

"Sorry mom, I slept in! Could you write me a note?" I requested as I pulled out the second toaster and plugged it in.

Mom nodded and went to find a piece of paper and a pen while I grabbed four pieces of bread into each toaster, cursing the fact that I ate a lot in the morning.

While I was waiting for the toast, I made a quick cup of tea (hiding the two extra scoops of sugar from mom) and drank it in less than a minute, which had nothing to do with the fact that I was in a rush, I just drank tea way too fast for some odd reason.

The toast popped and I smothered them in margarine before putting them back in on reheat to melt the margarine, just the way I like it.

At that point, I gladly took the time to take a breather, having nothing better to do.

"Did you stay up late again?" Mom asked, referring to my insomnia.

"Not as late as usual; only midnight this time" I nodded.

"That's good" mom smiled, handing me the note, which I stuffed in my bag before the toast popped again.

I took the toast and ate it, finishing two before I even left the house, then another two before I went out the gate, and the last four by the time I had left the block.

When I made it to the school, I headed to the main office and handed them mom's note in exchange for a late slip.

"Oh, and Sayu!" The office lady called as I began to leave.

"Yeah?" I stopped.

"Can you show this boy around today?" She asked as a boy about my age came into view. The first thing that came to mind when I saw his was snow, he was completely white! The idea of him camouflaging when it starts to snow made me hold back a laugh. "He's new, so I think it'd be a good idea if someone shown him around before he could get lost…he's also in the majority of your classes".

I nodded to her and signaled for the snow look-alike to follow.

"So…what's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" He asked back, his voice was almost as cold as he looked.

I blinked, surprise at how rude he seemed, but still replied as nicely as possible, "I'm Sayu Yagami".

"Shiro Yuki" he replied, I snickered.

"Seriously?" I giggled.

"…Yes" 'Shiro' replied.

His response made me stop walking. I knew a lie when I heard one.

"What?" 'Shiro' questioned.

"What's your REAL name?" I asked.

"Huh?" 'Shiro' blinked.

"When someone lies, there's always an off tone about it, if you want someone to believe you, you need to believe what you're saying too" I explained, "so, what's your real name?"

'Shiro' stared at me, a hint of shock and amazement showed on his face.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"…I don't have any reason to" 'Shiro' replied stubbornly.

"…Are you a criminal or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"What?" 'Shiro' looked confused at the random change of subject.

"Kira kills criminals" I stated, "so if you're trying to hide your name, you must be hiding yourself from him".

"No" 'Shiro' shook his head, "I'm not".

"Then what's your name?" I questioned.

"…call me Near" he sighed.

I could tell just from the way he said it that it wasn't his _real _name, but it was very familiar to him, _a nick-name, I guess…_

"Hope you don't give in to Kira that easily" I laughed.

"I'm not a criminal!" Near argued, "Besides, Kira can't kill without a name".

That was something I hadn't even seen in the police files.

"How-…why do you think that?" I wondered.

"…well…so far, all the criminals that have died have had their names shown, the ones that haven't died haven't had their names broadcasted" Near explained.

"What?" I gasped, surprised, "but then…wouldn't the police notice? Why haven't they figured that out?"

"I think it's because very few criminals are reported without a name" Near replied, making me realize that I had asked that out loud, "wait, how do you know what the police have and haven't figured out?"

"Uh…" I looked around to make sure no one could hear, and realized that we were getting closer to our class.

"Ah! N-Near, here's our class" I said to the snow look-alike.

"You haven't answered my question" Near reminded.

"…" I hesitated, "…I'll tell you during first lunch".

"…Alright" Near nodded, opening the classroom door.

"Hi!" my overly cheery Math teacher smiled, I held back a groan and smiled back, "who's this?"

"I'm Shiro" Near replied.

I looked at him questioningly and mouthed "what?"

"I'll tell you during first lunch" Near whispered back as our oblivious Math teacher read through the roll.

"OH! You're the new kid!" she gasped happily, "welcome to my class! I'm Miss Natsuko!"

I ignored her and slipped into the classroom before heading to my desk at the front.

I watched as Near was instructed to sit down wherever he wanted, and then blinked in surprise as Near chose the one at the very back, when there was also a place next to me that was empty, _well that was rude._

I sat there bored for the entire class, it was probably the easiest thing out of my entire "be a normal teenager" act, since I really was bored, and all I had to do was sit and wait for the teacher to get to me so she could "help".

After class I stayed back and waited for Near. Once he'd finished packing up his puzzle (how he had managed to hide that from the teacher still eludes me), we left the building and I proceeded to head into the forest area of the school. Near stopped walking and I turned to him questioningly.

"Before we continue, where are you leading me?" Near asked.

"An abandoned building" I replied simply, "I'd rather not let anyone overhear what I tell you, and I'm sure you feel the same".

Near hesitated, but nodded and we started walking again.

Once we'd reached the building, I pushed the heavy door open and let Near inside.

"How did you find this place?" Near wondered as he looked around.

"I was looking for a place to study in peace" I shrugged.

"In a forest?" Near stared at me.

I nodded, "I had heard about a school building that was abandoned because it was too far from the main part of the school, so I found it and cleaned it up a bit. I haven't really told anyone except my aunt about it".

"Your aunt?" Near repeated.

"One question at a time" I laughed, "don't you want your original question answered?"

"Yeah" Near nodded.

"Alright" I smiled, "come on, I usually sit in the old teacher's lounge".

I lead Near through the maze of hallways and entered the teacher's lounge.

"Alright, so you wanted to know how I know about the Kira case, right?" I started, sitting down on a brown couch.

Near nodded.

"Okay, first thing's first, have you heard of Dawn? The one who hacks into the police files and helps them when they're in a tough spot?" I asked.

"Vaguely" Near replied, "but a lot of people know Dawn, since that incident two months ago was broadcasted worldwide".

"Oh yeah! The hacker! That was a fun case" I laughed, "after the broadcast, the hacker tried to get to the police, since he thought they sent the message. He was busted strait away!"

"So you're saying that you're Dawn" Near said.

"Yup" I replied, "I've recently started trying to work out the Kira case, too…unfortunately I haven't figured anything out yet, heh, heh".

"But shouldn't you be focusing on your schoolwork?" Near questioned.

"Ah, no. You see, I've already graduated college" I explained, "I just want to stay in school now for my friends".

"…That's pretty impressive…" Near complimented.

"Thanks" I smiled, "now, why did you call yourself Shiro if your name is Near?"

"It's something my orphanage insists" Near replied.

"Wait, you're an orphan?" I gaped.

"Yeah" Near nodded.

"Oh…well…sor-" I found myself cut off.

"Don't bother" Near said, "do you have any more questions?"

"Um…yeah…you know how I know about the Kira case, but I want to know how _you _know about the Kira case? I know Kira is a big topic right now, but I don't think too many people are willing to dig that far in" I wondered.

"As long as you swear to never tell anyone" Near compromised.

"I wasn't even planning to" I laughed lightly.

"Good." Near approved, "I came here to investigate".

"You mean you…want to join the task force?" I blinked, a little confused.

"No. I'd prefer to stay as far away from them as possible" Near shook his head, "I'm investigating Kira on my own".

"Really? Like me?" I gasped.

"No, you're going off information that the task force already has and dropping some ideas where needed" Near explained, "while I _am _gathering as much information as possible from what the task force has now, I will eventually branch off of that and come to my own conclusion. I'm sure that this'll make tracking down Kira a fair about easier, not to mention faster".

"Ah, I get it" I nodded, smiling, then an idea came to mind, "oh! How about we work together!?"

"What?" Near stared.

"If we work together, then I won't be risking myself as much, because I won't be dropping ideas and theories to the task force; I'd be helping you instead! Two minds are better than one and the task force has L anyway" I explained, "so we should work together to catch Kira!"

"…I think that's a pretty good idea…but how do you know that L's working with the task force?"

"Ah! Two days ago, L had that direct confrontation with Kira. While he didn't drop any major hints, my dad did, he-" I was cut off again.

"Your dad?"

"He's the head of the task force. When he comes home he usually talks to my older brother, Light, about whatever case he's stuck on, since Light is known for helping out the task force in a rough situation" I told the snow look-alike, "he said the person in charge of the investigation told them that the times of death pointed to Kira being a student. A fast conclusion like that is similar to the ones that L came up with during his confrontation. Another thing is that dad described him as the person in charge, there's rarely a person other than my dad in charge" I paused, and a realization made me turn genuinely sheepish, "I hope that makes sense".

"It does" Near replied, I sighed, relieved.

"Good" I laughed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review if you want to see the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the two day delay! Some family problems got in the way, and I tried to update yesterday too, the computer broke. Now, IMPORTANT I'm putting up a poll with my favourite ideas for the new title, you people pick what you like best, because I can't decide.**_

* * *

The rest of the school week went well. Near and I chose desks next to each other, and we were able to pass notes, discussing things like meeting places, excuses, and on one occasion, what we had for lunch. During these written discussions, we had agreed to meet at the abandoned school building during the lunch breaks, and we were now in the middle of figuring out where we should meet outside of school.

_Why not your place? _– Me.

_I'd rather not. _– Near.

_Then where? _-Me.

_How about the park? Or the library? _– Near.

_Only if you want to be seen in a romantic relationship with me. No public places that often. _– Me. I almost blushed when I wrote that.

_What's so bad about that? _– Near.

I stared at the note.

_What? _\- Me. It's the only thing I could write down.

_If we were seen as a couple then working on the case could only get easier. _– Near.

I felt so confused. Yes, my worries were cleared up, but what was that? Why was I so angry? He didn't do anything wrong, this is all for the good of the case. I shook the strange feeling off and quickly wrote my reply.

_Alright, then, for the good of the case, we should do that. But not yet; you only just got here, if we "got together" on the first day, it'd seem a little odd. _– Me.

_Thank you. _– Near.

_Now, about that meeting place, how about we meet at my house starting the day after tomorrow? If my parents already knew you before you became my "boyfriend" then everything would be so much easier; there'd be less arguments this way. _– Me.

_Agreed. _– Near.

The next day, I saw a guy, it looked like he was following me. _Who is he? Is he related to the Kira case? Or is he just some random weirdo?_

I sent a message to Near, if the stalker is related to the Kira case, then it'd be bad, no matter what side he was on.

_Near, someone's following me, I think there's a chance he's related to the Kira case. _– Me.

_In what way? _– Near.

_I'm not sure. But no matter what, good side or bad, this is very bad for both of us. _– Me.

_Just act natural, like every other time you're in public. Where are you now? _– Near.

_Coming close to the shopping centre, I'm going to the movies with a few of my friends. _– Me.

_You should be fine, then. You're not doing anything unusual for a teenager. _– Near.

_I guess so. _– Me.

Knowing that the conversation was over, I put my phone away and went back to talking to my friends Rana, Lana, Yuri and Kuro. Rana and Lana were twins, and Yuri was their older sister while Kuro is my cousin.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell my mom how long I'd be out" I laughed as an excuse, "what are you guys talking about now?"

"The new guy" Kuro replied, "what's his name?"

"Shiro Yuki" Rana told her.

"You're friends with him, aren't you, Sayu?" Lana questioned me.

"Not really" I shrugged.

"Oh? So something more?" Yuri smirked.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kuro grinned, "I knew you'd get into a relationship sometime soon!"

"No! It's not like that!" I felt my face going genuinely red.

"But you like him?" Lana grinned.

"Wha- no…w-well…sort of- wait no!" I was so confused.

"She likes him" Rana confirmed.

"Little Sayu is finally growing up" Yuri smiled teasingly.

"What? Hello, miss fourth year! I haven't seen _**you **_get a boyfriend yet!" I defended myself.

"That's because all the guys my age are jerks" Yuri grinned, "I'd go after your brother if he wasn't so strict about his learning".

"See? She's got a love interest! And so do I" Kuro giggled.

"Really?!" Rana gasped.

"Who?!" Lana wondered.

"My sister's friend's older brother" Kuro told us, "You wouldn't know him. His name's Ryan Boysder."

"Ryan Boysder? That's a weird name" Yuri commented, "How old is he?"

"Seventeen, though he dropped out of school last year…he got suspended too many times" Kuro blushed as she explained, "the school transfer was hard on him".

"Are you sure you want that type?" Yuri worried.

"Yeah" Kuro nodded eagerly.

"I don't like it cuz" Sayu doubted, "he doesn't _sound _like good boyfriend material".

"I'll be fine!" Kuro smiled, "trust me, he's cool, once you get to know him".

"Fine" Sayu sighed, "but I want to meet him as soon as possible, whether he agrees to be your boyfriend or not!"

"Alright, alright! I'll plan a day" Kuro laughed, "geez, you guys".

"Hey, what movie are we going to watch?" Rana blinked.

"Forgetful as always" Kuro sighed with a small laugh, "it's one of those mind-bending sci-fi ones, you know? You watch it, you get wrapped up in it, you have strange dreams".

"I guess I won't be sleeping tonight" I laughed.

I really didn't sleep that night. At all. I was thinking about the stalker, but to my amusement, my mind had gotten all muddled up from the movie and I had somehow come to the conclusion that the stalker was my son from the future who'd traveled between the dimensions to learn more about me.

I laughed at the thought and quietly snuck into the kitchen to grab a snack, as I always did when midnight came. There were no apples. Again. Light's been hogging them for weeks now, it's like he's addicted.

I then sighed and grabbed a can of whiskey from the fridge, which was _my_ unfortunate addiction. I knew I was too young, which was why I was trying to break the habit, but from all that's been happening recently I just couldn't be bothered.

As I was going back up the stairs to my room, I heard a laugh. It was the same laugh that I sometimes heard from Light's room. _Who is that?! _Spooked from the dark laugh, I hurried up quicker, which resulted in causing the stranger to laugh even more. Suddenly, there was a small flash and something black flew at me. I muffled my frightened squeal and ran into my room as fast as possible.

Grabbing my phone, I plugged my favourite headphones in and slipped them on before putting on some heavy metal, which, like always, calmed me.

Once I had gotten over my sight panic attack, I took a deep breath and opened my can of whiskey, happily taking a sip.

The next day, I knew my mother was staring at me, very worried, I knew why. I had dark bags under my eyes, and I really couldn't be bothered to put makeup over it.

"Sayu, are you alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled, "me and my friends watched a really weird movie yesterday, and I couldn't sleep".

"Oh…do you want some coffee?" Mom offered, she rarely gave me coffee, that sort of thing was only for times when I had a bad night, like now.

"Yeah" I sighed gratefully, "don't forget the extra sugar".

"Extra everything, I know" mom chuckled as she made my coffee.

"Thanks" I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding and blinked in surprise, realizing that I nearly fell asleep on the kitchen bench.

Seeing this, mom quickly finished making my coffee and gave it to me, thank god I don't drink coffee nearly as fast as I drink tea, this way I can actually wake up a little as I drink it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! This is a very short filler chapter. Don't worry, you'll still get your 1,500+ word chapter on Friday.**_

* * *

When I made it to school, I made quick use of the free hot chocolate they cave out on Monday mornings. I managed to finish off about two litres in half an hour, and they had to make more. I didn't feel too bad about it, I managed to break the one and a half litre record.

"What is all of this?" Near asked as he watched me chug down my twelfth cup and go on to my thirteenth.

"Just a free little thing the school likes to do for us every week" I replied.

"Is that why you're drinking so much?" Near wondered.

"No, this is a little competition that we students have made up, the one to drink the most wins. I'm going for the record" I explained, going for my fifteenth cup.

"Isn't that bad for you though?" Near worried.

"Yeah, but we're kids, we have a right to act like idiots in this sort of situation" I went for my sixteenth cup, "YOLO!"

"YOLO?" Near repeated.

"Yeah, You Only Live Once" I replied, going for a seventeenth.

"Maybe you should stop" Near suggested.

Ten minutes later, school had started, and I was sloshing my way to class.

"I feel so sick" I groaned.

"I warned you" Near sighed.

"And I said YOLO, I win" I argued feebly.

"If you say so" Near replied doubtfully.

* * *

_**Like I said, short. No complaints, please...but reviews are good...*evil grin* yessss...verrrry gooood...AIEEE! I scared myself! Yes, you can do that, it's happened to me twice in my life. The first time was a jumpscare, and the second was...just now...if you want to hear more of me living up to my username, review. **_**I _w_**_il**l**_**r_e_**p_**l**__**y ~~~~~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Chapter 5! I don't have much to say, except this chapter almost didn't make it this week, because I've become a fan of the creepiest form of MLP. If you wanna hear more (you really should), review, I'll reply and tell you all about it.**_

* * *

Three days passed, and the stalker finally stopped following me, leaving me very relieved. Near had questioned me in search of a reason why I was being followed, but neither of us came to a proper conclusion.

"Do you think it's been long enough yet?" Near wondered, we were in the abandoned school building again.

"Hmm?" I had zoned out.

"For us to start 'dating'? Do you think it's been long enough?" Near clarified.

"Hmmm, I guess...give it another day so we can show some 'interest' in each other" I replied.

"Alright...how do we do that?" Near's question caught me off guard.

"What?" I stared.

"How do you 'show an interest' in someone?" Near rephrased.

"You mean you've never liked someone? You've never had a crush or anything?" I worried.

"I was raised in an orphanage for geniuses, I never really thought of admiring someone in that way" near explained.

"And...You've never admired the people smarter then you?" I tried to understand the situation as best I could.

"Smarter than me?" Near blinked.

"Yeah...uh..." the conversation had turned confusing for the both of us.

"At Wammy's House...there's ranks" Near explained, "the smartest was at number one...that was me".

"So you're the smartest out of everyone in the orphanage?" I gawked.

"Yes" Near nodded.

"Huh...I can see why you've never admired anyone" I stated.

"I never said I didn't admire anyone" Near cut in, "there was one person; he was second in the ranks".

"Really? What was so great about him then? I you're not gay or anything like that" I said, then I paused for a second, "...right?"

"No, I'm not attracted to guys" Near laughed, I felt relieved, "no...His attitude...he always tried to pick a fight with me, because he wanted to be number one, it was really all he cared about, and he'd do anything to take my place".

"That...isn't really something you should admire..." I hesitated.

"Yes, but he could have anyone as his friend if he wanted too, he has two close friends, one is ranked third, and the other is ranked fifth" Near explained.

"Yeah, but you had to have friends too, right?" I smiled.

"Nope, people tried to be my friend" Near sighed, "and I think there's one girl that has an attraction to me, but I was never able to fit in".

"Oh..." I then understood what Near meant, as well as how much our form of friendship meant to him.

"Anyway, how do you show an admiration for someone?" it was almost too obvious to me, Near had pushed all thoughts of friendship under the rug in an attempt to forget. I let it happen, it was clear that if I tried to pressure him on it, he'd break down. I wasn't sure how he'd break down, anger? Or sadness? Whichever it was, now wasn't the time.

"...I'm not sure...these things are usually left to instincts..." I tried to think of a way to explain it to him.

"You act, don't you? How do _you _feign attraction to someone?" Near wondered.

"Ah, well it's different for me, girls and boys have different ways of showing it..." I told him.

"Is there anyone you could ask?" Near suggested.

"Well I don't really have any male friends besides you, and I'm not going to go to my brother or dad, nope, too weird...the only person I can really trust is my aunt...her boyfriend has helped me out a lot in the past few years" I said, "yeah! My aunt! We can go visit her after school today!"

"Alright" Near nodded.

The school bell interrupted us.

"We're getting better at making decisions so fast" I laughed as we left.

After school finished, I called mom and told her where I was going, and then lead Near to the train station.

"How far away is your aunt's house?" Near wondered.

"Not far, about half an hour's train ride" I shrugged.

"Soooo…pretty far" Near concluded.

"Yeah" I laughed.

Forty minutes later, we had arrived at aunt Miyo's house, and Near stopped me as I went to open the door.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Near questioned.

"It's fine, I practically live here" I grinned, opening the door and calling out, "I'm home~!"

"Sayu! You surprised me!" aunt Miyo laughed, "what are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not welcome anymore?" I pouted jokingly.

Aunt Miyo had long waist length black hair, green eyes, and an obvious obsession with the goth look, which is what she always wore.

"No, you're welcome" aunt Miyo grinned, I had played the double negative trick on her before, "what's up?"

In response I pushed the door open further so she could see Near.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'VE BROUGHT A BOYFRIEND!" aunt Miyo squealed excitedly.

"He's not my boyfriend yet" I laughed.

"Yet?" aunt Miyo repeated as we walked inside.

"Yeah, that's why we're here" I replied, confusing my aunt even more.

We found ourselves lying on the ground in the lounge room, which might have looked a little odd because there were three available lounge chairs.

"So, care to explain the situation?" aunt Miyo pressed.

"Yeah" I nodded, "you know I'm working on the Kira case right now, don't you?"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't" aunt Miyo responded.

"Well so is Near, here" I pointed to the snow look-alike, "and we've decided to work together".

"Well that's surprising for you" aunt Miyo butted in, "last I checked, you preferred to do it yourself because of your habits".

"Habits?" Near looked at me.

"Later" I replied to him before getting back on topic, "anyway, after we decided to work together, we realized we wouldn't get enough opportunities to do it in the first place, so Near got the idea to pretend we're in a relationship to get more time for work".

"That's…actually a pretty good idea" aunt Miyo approved.

"Yeah, and it would work, but we can't just randomly get together" I explained, "we have to show an interest in each other, which is easy for me, but Near…he doesn't know how".

"Seriously?" aunt Miyo gasped, "you've never liked anyone before?!"

"No" Near replied, "it was never necessary before now".

"Oh…well I can see why you brought him here…I'll go wake up Nate" aunt Miyo said to me.

I was surprised when I saw Near jump, he also looked a little frightened, but that might have been because another person joining the group.

Nate was a nice guy. He had grown his hair longer then aunt Miyo's (because of a bet his brother made: If he got a girlfriend after he hit thirty, he'd have to grow his hair longer then her's), he had red eyes (which always creeped me out), and an obsession with cats. Thanks to him, aunt Miyo has eight cats, and a huge secret cat walkway going around the house.

Nate walked into the room, still sleepy from his catnap, with three of his cats in tow. The cats names were Hiyo, Rio, and Moshi. Nate had made a little joke when he got his first few cats, and now all their names rhyme with aunt Miyo's.

"Hey Sayu" uncle Nate greeted, "what's up?"

"My friend Near needs some help" I replied.

"With what?" Uncle Nate asked curiously.

"They're going to pretend to be in a relationship so they can have more time to work on the Kira case together, but Near has never likes someone before so he doesn't know how to act" aunt Miyo summarized for us.

"Seriously dude?" Uncle Nate gaped.

"Yes" Near nodded.

"Wow" uncle Nate stated.

"Everyone's been saying that" Near sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled as I skipped away from the train station with Near following slowly behind. Near was supposed to get off at an earlier station, but he chose to walk me home, which, I agreed, was a good way to introduce him to my parents…or at least my mom…who knows when dad will come home again next time.

"Are you sure we can trust your aunt and uncle?" Near suddenly asked.

"Yes, very actually. The Kira case is a serious thing, I'd rather not tell anyone else about my involvement, but aunt Miyo has been helping me all my life, she was even my babysitter when I was too young to go to day-care" I smiled, "and then when she learned that I was smarter than the average six year old, she kept it a secret, even though I was very little when I asked her to".

"So…she's completely trust worthy?" Near asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And what about your uncle?" Near continued.

"One time, uncle Nate found a sack full of money that a bank robber tried to hide, he handed it straight over to the police" I smiled, "that's actually how my aunt and uncle met. Aunt Miyo worked as a cleaner at the police station in America".

"I just had to be sure" Near nodded.

The silence started to bore me, so I turned around and started walking backwards.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Near wondered.

"Doing what?" I asked back.

"Walking backwards" Near replied, "you could trip".

"Me? Trip? Pfft, no" I laughed, "I've been doing this for a while and I've gotten pretty good at it".

Suddenly, a rock decided to make its appearance, and it took too long for me to notice. The end result confused me a little. Near had jumped forward in time to catch me when I fell.

"I-I would have been fine" I blushed, I had never really let a guy (besides family) touch me before.

"Maybe, maybe not" Near shrugged, helping me stand up properly, "the chances of you not being fine were pretty high, since you also didn't see that bench you were about to fall on".

I turned and saw a completely metal bench, which would definitely hurt, "…thanks".

"No problem" we went back to walking, and this time Near wouldn't let me go backwards.

The silence took over again, and I guess even Near got bored, because he started to talk, "any warnings about your family?"

"Well…mom likes to jump to conclusions really fast, so watch your step, and Light can pick up on anything, if you want be discreet, then make sure Light doesn't see you, because you'll be found out instantly" I told him.

"And what about your dad?" Near wondered.

"He's rarely home these days, but if he's there, he's really protective of me. So when we eventually start 'going out', be sure to be on his good side" I explained with a grin.

"You seem exited" Near commented.

"It's been a while since something like this happen, I find it amusing" I laughed.

"…I'm not looking forward to amusing you" Near groaned.

I laughed even more as we arrived.

"Alright, here we are" I grinned and skipped up to the front step before opening the front door.

"Hi mom!" I called out to let my mom know I was home.

"How was Miyo?" mom asked me.

"Great!" I smiled, "and guess what! Rio's gonna have kittens again!"

"Again?" Near blinked.

"Yeah" I replied, "she has kittens about once a year, aunt Miyo and uncle Nate keep one and then sell the others when they're old enough".

"Who's this?" mom asked, looking at Near.

"He's a friend at school" I told her, "he came with me when I went to see aunt Miyo, and then decided to walk me home".

"Is he your boyfriend?" mom questioned excitedly.

"No" I shook my head, blushing a little.

"Are you sure?" Mom pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure" I confirmed.

The next half an hour was very embarrassing.

"Bye, Shiro" I waved as Near left.

"Do you like him?" mom wondered, grinning.

"Wha? Pfft, no" I shook my head, going back to my acting.

After dinner I managed to get out of helping mom with the dishes, and slipped up to my room to write the latest developments into my notebook.

"Well today was fun" I sighed, dropping my head on my pillow properly and grinning.

"_You can say that again"_ a voice chuckled, I yelped.

"Wh-who are you?" I flinched at my cheesy stutter, but waited for a response.

"_You probably don't want to know" _the voice cackled, _"I tend to give out nightmares"._

"I can live with a few nightmares" I replied, "I'm stronger then I look".

"_Hmm…well that's true, ha, ha_" the voice said to itself, _"alright, will a name do? The man in charge probably won't approve of anything else"._

"Who's 'the man in charge'?" I questioned.

"_Heh, heh, let's just say, he's quite famous in this world" _The voice laughed, _"now, how about my name?"_

"Alright. What is it?" I asked as I waited.

"_Call me Ryuk" _the voice, now known as Ryuk, grinned. I couldn't see him at all, but I knew he was grinning, just from the way his voice echoed the room.

"Okay…Ryuk" I nodded, "…why are you talking to me?"

"_Ku, ku, ku, I was bored"_ this seemed like a private joke to Ryuk, since he started laughing even more.

Personally, I found his laughing rather scary, but I'd rather not bring that subject up to the invisible being.

"Do-…do you know my brother?" I asked.

"_Hmm, why do you ask?" _Ryuk wondered.

"I-I think I hear you up in my brother's room" I replied.

"_Keh, heh, you're pretty observant, aren't you?" _Ryuk complimented, _"alright, yes. I do visit your brother, Light, from time to time, he keeps things…interesting"_.

"Can Light hear you too?" I questioned.

"_Yes, and he can also see me, but don't tell him you can hear me too"_ Ryuk requested.

"And why shouldn't I?" I demanded, realising that I had been trusting this creature too much.

"_Hmm…well…good point"_ Ryuk agreed, _"okay, since you don't seem too willing to go along with me, how about this, you keep this a secret, and I won't tell anyone about your little hunt for Kira. Sound fair?"_

"Urgh…I hate blackmail" I grumbled, "…ALRIGHT! Deal!"

"_Pleasure doing business with you" _Ryuk chuckled, I felt his presence disappear.

Yup, Ryuk was right, he was going to give me nightmares, because the next morning I found myself having great difficulty turning off the alarm as multiple gory ideas of Ryuk's appearance came to mind, which was great. One of the few times I remember my dreams and it just so happens to be a mentally scarring one.

* * *

_**Guys, don't forget, my poll is still up, and I still need a new title, so after you review (Please tell me you're planning to review) go to my profile and vote on the poll.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here you go guys. And I should warn you, I might not update next week...I probably will, but there's still a chance that I wont.**_

* * *

"Are you alright, Sayu?" Kuro asked me, I looked up to find her at the front school gate…with a guy.

"Who's that?" I wondered, forgetting about Kuro's original question.

Kuro didn't seem to mind as she replied with, "this is Ryan!"

"Really?" I gasped, looking at the taller boy…well, I could never doubt Kuro's choice of guys again, he looked good.

"Uh-huh" Kuro nodded enthusiastically, "he offered to walk me to school today, since my sister was too sick to drive again".

I blinked and nodded at her, looking away from Ryan with a small blush.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kuro questioned.

"Huh? Yeah" I nodded.

"Oi" Kuro turned me around and whispered to me, "don't even think about it, this one's mine".

"Huh?!" I squeaked, blushing.

"If you want one, try his younger brother" Kuro continued.

"He has a brother?" I blinked, curious.

"Yup, a cute one too. I'll give you the other details later" Kuro nodded.

"He's not gonna be an eight year old, is he?" I worried.

"Pfft" Kuro snorted, "no, fifteen turning sixteen, don't worry".

At that, Kuro left and went to talk to Ryan. I sighed in relief, sure I was interested in guys, but I had never been good at this sort of gossip. Whenever I was interested in a guy, I'd just follow him around like a stalker, thus scaring him away.

I shook my head and went in search of Near to tell him about Ryuk before the bell rang. In the end, I didn't end up finding him, so I had to wait until break.

"Wouldn't you be breaking your promise to him by telling me?" Near wondered, we were in the abandoned school building.

"Nope, he just wanted me to keep this a secret from Light for some reason" I replied.

"What do you think he was?" Near asked.

"I honestly have no clue, he could be a ghost, a spirit, the grim reaper…who knows! He could be something us humans haven't come up with before!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, well whatever he is, there must be a reason you're able to hear him…and I'm sure it's the same reason as your brother's…" Near stayed silent for a moment, "has something unusual ever happened to you besides Ryuk's appearance?"

"No, not really?" I sat back in my seat to think, "well there was one thing…"

"What was it?" Near wondered.

"I might as well show you" I mumbled, "but it's at home".

"When do you think you could get it?" Near questioned.

"Next break" I replied, "it's the longest break, and mom would be out shopping".

"Are you sure? We can wait until after school to get whatever it is…" Near suggested, "you could get into trouble".

"Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing" I grinned, lying upside down on one of the old lounge chairs and dangling my head, "besides, which is more important; catching Kira or staying out of trouble?"

Near thought about it for a second and nodded.

The next break, I went to the office and got a permission slip to go and get a school book from home, Near got a slip as well.

"Why did they let me come?" Near asked.

"Because it's the long break. They don't mind letting others go as well, as long as we all return within half an hour" I explained, "if we take longer than half an hour, our parents are called and we usually get into a lot of trouble".

"So we have to hurry?" Near concluded as we walked out of the school gates.

"Yep" I nodded.

With that said, we picked up the pace and jogged most of the way to my place.

"Are you alright?" I asked Near as I unlocked the front door, Near was hunched over breathing heavily.

"Y-yeah" Near sighed, "I-I'm just…not used to so much exercise".

I looked at him for a second before opening the door and taking off my shoes.

"Light?" I called out, if anyone was home, it'd be Light.

"Yeah Sayu?" Light replied, looking out of his bedroom door.

"Just wondering if you were home" I waved.

"What's up?" Light wondered.

"I forgot one of my school books" I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, and who's your friend?" Light asked.

"This is Shiro" I told him, moving so he could see 'Shiro' better.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Light smirked.

"No" I glared, teasing from mom was one thing, but from Light it feels like he's exposing you to the world, "I'm gonna go get that book".

I ran into my room and grabbed my white notebook as well as some money so we could take a bus back to school instead of walking.

When I made it back downstairs, Light and Near both looked at me at the same time, I felt like I was interrupting a standoff.

"Uh…I got the book" I said, holding the book up a little so they could see.

"Is there anything else you need?" Light asked.

"Nope, this is it. Bye, Light" I waved, grabbing Near's wrist and hurrying out of the house.

"What was that?" I looked sideways to Near as we walked towards the bus stop.

"Apparently your brother isn't very fond of me" Near replied.

"But you haven't done anything yet" I argued.

"That's why I'm confused, wait…'yet'?" Near stared at me.

"We're going to be in a 'relationship', remember?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah. When _is _that going to happen?" Near wondered.

"Well…I'm not sure…" I stopped walking and tried to think, "but…we might need to change our plans…because my cousin, Kuro, wants to set me up with a guy…if I have a 'normal' boyfriend I'll fit in as the classic teenager, which means I'll stand out less".

"Oh, alright" Near nodded, "so what now".

"I say we should become homework buddies" I told him, "homework buddies take turns at each other's houses, so it should be easy enough, and when we have an assignment we can have sleep overs if we want to".

"…You could have told me about that option earlier" Near deadpanned.

"It slipped my mind" I blushed, rubbing my neck. We started walking again.

Near rolled his eyes but sighed in relief when he saw the bus stop coming up.

* * *

_**Also, there's still the poll. I really need a few more people to vote on a new title, because I wan't you guys to chose. For the newbies: you'll find the poll at the top of my profile page.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to the total of none of you for reviewing, it put me in such a good mood that I planned something sad and horrific for a chapter in the future, now you shall see what happens when you leave me alone! MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Actually, no. While something sad and horrific is going to happen, it is needed to fill a gap in the plot. I have just given you a slight spoiler to something at least ten chapters away, so thank me!**_

* * *

At school, we used our remaining free time talking about my white notebook. I explained that the notebook had been dropped on my head by someone, but I never managed to find the owner, so I kept the notebook and it eventually became my journal.

The next day we followed through with my idea to become study buddies and Near came over with "homework" (files on the Kira case in a code we had recently come up with) for us to do. Unfortunately, mom wouldn't stop trying to get me and Near together, so we couldn't do much.

I was just about to bring Near up into my room so we could work on the case in peace, but then something came up on the news channel mom was pretending to watch.

"_**-The bus hijacker was**_ _**Kiichiro Osoreda, a drug addict who killed three people –two men and a young girl- in an attempt to rob the local bank before getting away" **_the reporter said, I would have tuned it out, thinking it was another Kira murder, but the reporter continued, _**"he jumped out of the speeding bus and was hit by a car after seeing something, the witnesses say he said he saw a 'monster' that wasn't there…".**_

I blinked and stared at the TV, Light was standing by the bus trying to comfort Yuri, _I guess she got that date with him after all…it's a shame it went so badly._

Seeing enough, I lead Near up to my room, _also, she said Kiichiro saw a "monster"…if Light was on that bus, then could that "monster" be Ryuk? How was he able to see Ryuk when I can only hear him?_

I explained my thoughts to Near and he was stuck too, how did it all work?

I pulled out my laptop and typed in the password before going through my usual routine of hacking into the police files.

"Maybe L's group has had more success than us" I sighed, reading through the most recent updates, "alright, so there's only one _recent_ thing, L is almost seventy percent certain that Kira can control what his victim does before they die".

"That's a lot for him" Near commented.

"Yeah" I agreed, _so Kira and control what his victims do…and Kiichiro saw Ryuk…Kiichiro had only recently made a bank robbery…or, well, he tried to…so wouldn't he go into hiding for a little while? Was Kiichiro just being stupid? Or was he being controlled by Kira? If that's the case, then what about the fact that Kiichiro died in a car accident? Did he have a heart attack just as he jumped off the bus? There's a possibility…but it's such a small chance…what if Kira can kill with ways besides heart attacks?!_

"Near!" I squeaked, "what if-".

"Kira could be able to kill with other ways?" Near finished for me, I was glad we were on the same page.

"Yeah! Kira could have made Kiichiro jump off the bus and get hit by that car!" I nodded.

"Maybe Kira set up the entire thing" Near added.

"But then-" I was cut off again.

"Why?" Near wondered.

"Why would he set up a bus hijack? There's nothing he could possibly gain" I was lost again.

"This is very confusing" Near and I said together.

We looked at each other and started to laugh a little. Just a little. We were on the exact same thought pattern the entire time, enough to finish each other's sentences and even talk in sync. It was pretty amusing if you thought about it.

The rest of the afternoon passed, and we weren't able to come up with anything else. When mom came in to check on us and ask if we needed _anything_ (I never knew mom was this perverted) for the fifteenth time, I groaned and turned to Near after she left.

"Next time, we're doing this at your place" I grumbled, Near nodded.

The next day, seeing as it was a Sunday, I decided to take Kuro up on her offer to introduce me to Ryan's younger brother. I have to admit, Kuro sure didn't know how to be discreet. Kaleb (Ryan's brother) knew _everything_.

Our meeting ended up being a date that Kuro had planned out for us. I was a little uncomfortable with my cousin's antics, and Kaleb didn't seem too fond of them either, but he was pretty nice about it all, he even supported me when Kuro tried to flip up my skirt for him.

"See? He's a great guy" Kuro smiled afterwards.

"I guess s- wait...everything that happened, even him helping my when you flipped my skirt...that was PLANNED?!" I squeaked.

"Maybe" The smirk on her face was almost as obvious as my expression, which was turning my face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Kuro!" I yelled, chasing her.

Seeing this coming, Kuro laughed and got a head start.

"At least you know he's a decent guy" Kuro grinned as she ran.

"There were other ways to tell if he was a nice guy" I blushed as I got her in a headlock. Unlike with my other friends, my cousin and I liked to be rough, you know, play fights, real fights, that sort of stuff.

"Well it was the quickest" Kuro pointed out.

"And the worst" I shot back, stepping on her arm, which was intended to flip me around and swap our positions.

"Well it could be worse" Kuro argued.

"Yeah? How?" I glared.

"He could have been here to see you make a scene in public" Kuro smirked.

...I looked around. People were staring at us.

"Whoops" I quickly let go of Kuro, a mother with her son giggled and waved politely before continuing on, the rest of the crowd soon followed, and their attention was almost immediately brought to something else strange going on.

You know those sites for the local grocery stores that deliver your food to you? Yeah? Well just across the street in front of a modern apartment complex was the truck that delivered the food to you. Which wasn't strange at all, but it looked like they were loading an entire grocery store into a spot in front of an apartment! Was this guy planning a party or something?! It must be huge!

Kuro and I gawked along with everyone else on the street as the guys seemed to be going back for even more! The truck was pulling away and a second one came! What was with this guy?!

Kuro and I quickly hurried away, not wanting to waste any more time watching some weirdo order too much food for his party, weekend time was precious after all.

"He must be having a pretty big party" Kuro commented.

"Or she" I added, Kuro nodded, "I wonder if they asked the other members of the apartment first…parties can be pretty loud".

"They'd have to" Kuro said, "isn't it against the law or something?"

"I dunno" I lied, "I don't exactly waste my time googleing laws".

"True" Kuro laughed as we walked.

* * *

_**The poll is still up by the way. Like I said last chapter: I need a lot more voters before chapter ten, which is when I choose the title with the most votes and change the one we have now.**_

_**Also...next chapter is going to be a filler. Yup. A filler. Every 4th and 9th chapter is planned out to be fillers, just to lighten the mood. So for example, chapter 14 and chapter 19 are going to be fillers, and then 24 and 29 will be fillers. Understand? **_


	9. Chapter 9

At my place, Kuro and I lounged on the chairs and watched random channels. During an add I texted Near.

_The date went horribly, thanks to my cousin Kuro, she did everything she could to ruin as much as possible. _– me.

_You __**actually **__went on a date? _– Near.

_Um…yeah? I said I would, didn't I? _– me.

_I thought you were joking. _– Near.

_Huh? _– me.

_Aren't you gay? _– Near.

_WHAT?! _– me.

I felt horrified at the thought, I knew there was nothing wrong with gays, and I even supported the notion, but the thought of me being with a girl was just wrong.

_Spell your last name backwards. _– Near.

Huh? I blinked and thought about it for a while.

_IMAGAY…I'm a gay…wow, brilliant, I didn't think you were one to joke like that, I'm gonna show that one to Light. _– me.

_If you can, could you film his reaction? I'm 80% sure that Light is gay. _– Near.

"Wow" I laughed, Kuro gave me a questioning glance and I showed her the text.

"Oh god that's good" Kuro laughed loudly, "oh, oh! We should ask if I can stay for dinner so that I could help you film it! It'd be so awesome!"

"I'm gonna ask" I grinned, running up to mom.

"What's all the commotion about?" Mom wondered, I showed her the text, "oh…so _that's _where your father is".

I couldn't help but snort, "maybe…anyway, can Kuro stay over tonight?"

"Of course" Mom smiled.

"She said yes" I called out to my cousin.

"So did my mom" Kuro called back.

"Great!" I cheered.

A couple of hours later Light got home, and Kuro started getting really excited, _this should be good._

When mom called Light down for dinner, Kuro and I knew we only had a few seconds to set up a camera to hide in the kitchen.

"So, Light, where did you go today?" Mom asked, we had managed to get her in on our plan too.

"Huh?" Light blinked, "oh, just out with some friends".

"Did those friends happen" Kuro paused to laugh for a second, "to be guys?"

"…Yeeah?" Light was starting to get cautious; he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Sooo…did you find any of these guys" I giggled, "attractive?"

"What?" Light stared.

"You did, didn't you?" Kuro grinned.

"I knew you were gay!" I laughed.

"What?!" Light exclaimed at the accusation.

"I won't judge you" mom smiled reassuringly, _she's good at this, so this is where I got my acting skills from?_

"Mom, I'm not gay!" Light protested.

"Are you sure?" Kuro wondered.

"Our last name seems to think so" I smirked.

"Huh?" Light looked confused.

"Spell it backwards" mom instructed.

Light paused for a second before laughing, "Good one guys".

"My friend came up with it" I grinned.

Right afterwards, Kuro left to go to the bathroom, and something flashed on TV, I read out the message and Light made his usual smart-ass comment before I made my speech of admiration, nothing else really happened.

* * *

_**Okay, I know you were just about to review, but read this AN first, please.**_

_**First: This is your last chance to choose this story's new title in my poll. The new title will be announced next chapter, and then changed on chapter eleven.**_

_**Second: I've thought of a new system for updates (Though I'll still be following the weekly update idea). Here it is, three reviews. Give me three reviews and you'll get the next chapter early. "Early" depends on when I've finished the chapter, but it'll come before Friday. Does this sound fair?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**IMPORTANT**__** the new name of this story (old name being The Sister's Point Of View) is now Through Her Eyes (AKA, THE, which I find very amusing). The new title will be put up during the chapter eleven update, just so it's not confusing.**_

* * *

I waved to Near as I walked out my front door with two bags over my back, we had planned an all-nighter at his place to do an "assignment" (AKA, files on the Kira case). Dad didn't like the idea at first, he said that I should stay at a boy's place with constant parental supervision, but mom (ever the pervert) managed to convince him to let me go saying that 'Shiro' promised to let me sleep in his room with the door locked.

"Do you have WiFi at your place?" I wondered as we walked.

"Yeah" Near nodded.

"How about food? You remember my warning, right?" I worried, "I have weird eating habits".

(Two days earlier at their first study night)

"Next time we're doing this at your place" I grumbled, Near nodded.

"When?" Near asked.

"I dunno, as soon as possible?" I replied.

"How about tomorrow night?" Near suggested.

"No, too soon, plus you probably don't have the stuff" I shook my head.

"What stuff?" Near wondered.

"I have weird eating habits, I'm sure you've noticed" I told him.

(Present time)

"Yeah" Near scratched his neck nervously.

"You _did_ get the food…didn't you?" I worried.

"Huh? O-of course I did" Near stuttered. That was odd…Near never stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes" Near nodded, before quietly adding something else, "and…"

"Sorry, what was that?" I blinked.

"Nothing!" Near yelped.

"You're acting strange" I pointed out.

"No I'm not" Near denied as we turned and went up some stairs.

"I think you are" I argued, we turned right and went down a hallway.

"Nope" Near said, ending the conversation as we stopped in front of a door, "we're here".

"Really?" I blinked, "you're pretty close to my place".

"That's because we're both close to the school" Near replied, unlocking the door.

We walked inside and the first thing I saw was food; lots and lots of food. It was stacked everywhere! Benches, tables, shelves (that looked like they were bought for that purpose), I opened the fridge and looked inside, that was filled up too.

"You're that weirdo that bought all the food!" I gasped, realising where the apartment complex was located.

"What was that?" Near blinked, poking his head out of the only bedroom in the apartment, I guess he was setting it up for me.

"Nothing" I shook my head, a sense of de-ja-vu entered my mind and I laughed a little before closing the fridge, "what's all the food for?"

"Uh" Near suddenly became awkward, "I…wasn't sure what you wanted…"

"And you couldn't ask me because…?" I smirked.

"Um…pride?" It came out as a question, which made me laugh some more.

"Guys and their pride" I giggled.

"So, are we going to start looking at those notes?" Near quickly changed the subject, I let him.

"Yeah" I nodded, grabbing one of my bags that I had dropped by the front door and pulling out the files before sitting on the ground in front of Near, who I knew preferred to work sitting on the floor.

"Alright, if Kira was controlling Kiichiro Osoreda to make him hijack the bus before being hit by the car, what was his intension?" Near picked up where we left off.

"Not this again" I groaned, I had been thinking about it a lot since we came to the conclusion of Kira having other ways to kill, and I hadn't gotten any new ideas, "can we just check what the task force has on them?"

"I already did" Near replied, "they're a step behind us, I think your ability to hear Ryuk is coming in handy. I did find something interesting though".

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"L sent twelve FBI agents to Japan, remember that?" Near looked at me, "the FBI agents were tailing some suspects, there was someone with connections to Kira in the task force, and L had narrowed it down a little…one of the FBI agents was tailing the Yagami family".

I gasped, "L suspects one of us?!"

"Yes, and now that the FBI agents are dead, L has resorted to surveillance cameras" Near explained, "there isn't a spot in your house that L can't see".

"Even the-" I felt kind of grossed out at the thought.

"Yeah, even the bathrooms" Near confirmed.

"Urgh, L really is a pervert" I felt my admiration for L go down a little.

"I'm fairly certain that he would look away when someone is in the bathroom, it doesn't exactly say it, but I'm sure your dad takes over at that point" Near reassured, my admiration was restored.

"Oh…good" I sighed.

"Yes, but I need to ask, did you do anything suspicious yesterday? If L saw, he may end up tracing something to me, and I would be sent back to England. If that happens, I won't be able to work on the Kira case and all we've done would have been for nothing" Near rambled.

"We'll be fine, all I did yesterday was go out with a friend and accuse Light of being gay" I grinned.

"Good, how did he react to that anyway? I didn't get the video" Near wondered.

"Oh, here" I flipped open my phone and handed it to Near as the video started.

The video was only three minutes long, but by the time it ended Near and I were both lying on the floor laughing.

"How about we get a snack? We're obviously not going to focus on the case for a while and there's tons of food we've got to get through before we go to sleep" I sighed.

"True point" Near agreed, sitting up and shuffling into the kitchen, "what would you like?"

"Let me get it" I insisted, "I'm very picky".

Near watched in shock as I grabbed a can of cola beer, which was by far my favourite.

"You drink alcohol?" Near gawked.

"Yep, everyone in my family has a form of addiction, mom's is tea, dad's is fried rice, Light's is apples, and mine is alcohol" I explained, "though I try to avoid it most of the time, not so healthy for someone my age".

"What's it like?" Near wondered.

"You haven't had any?" I blinked, "huh, does your orphanage shelter you or something? Here" I threw a can to him, which he caught, "think of ginger beer gone sour with some cola added in".

"That doesn't sound too great" Near frowned as he popped the tab and looked doubtfully inside.

"Only if you drink it quickly, have a little bit at a time. If you drink it like that there's also less of a chance of you getting drunk" I instructed.

"…Alright" Near hesitated before taking a very slow sip…and then pulling the can away from his face quickly as he crinkled his face in disgust, "gross".

I laughed as I watch Near wait a moment before going back for more, I popped my can's tab and took a sip as well.

"See, not bad right?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't have it regularly, but yes, not bad" Near nodded, I smiled to him.

Three cans later, I noticed Near becoming a little sloppy and I chuckled, "so you're a lightweight".

I grabbed a glass and poured some water into it before swapping it with Near's latest can, "come on, sober up, we've still got to work on the case".

* * *

_**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since chapter five, and now I can finally put it up! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did when I was writing it!**_


End file.
